


lean on me

by heavenlypillie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kim Wonpil-centric, M/M, YoungK - Freeform, lapslock, wonpil is crushing on younghyun, wonpil is sad, wonpillie, youngk comforts him, youngpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlypillie/pseuds/heavenlypillie
Summary: after a particularly rough rehearsal wonpil breaks down in the practice room and younghyun comforts him, wonpil falling in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! its been a while since i've posted on here but i've recently gotten back into day6 after kind losing interest for a while and felt inspired to write again :) so yay hopefully this lasts a while so i can post more!

it's on hour of five of rehearsal that wonpil starts to wear thin.

he's been feeling off all week, tired and overworked from their busy schedule. he feels pulled in too many different directions, which has caused his performance in rehearsal to decline noticeably. and today in particular has been especially rough, as he cant seem to stop flubbing notes and forgetting lyrics, causing sungjin to make them restart a thousand times, which in turns annoys his other members. wonpil really is trying to pay attention, but his heart and mind aren't in it and he cant seem to shake himself out of it no matter how hard he tries.

he just wants to go home, but no matter how perfectly they do sungjin always finds something to correct. wonpil understands that he's just doing his job as the leader but at a certain point sungjin becomes nitpicky, overanalyzing every mistake. which isn't the best feeling when wonpil is the one making the most mistakes, sungjin getting increasingly more and more frustrated as the mistakes continue throughout the entire rehearsal.

"one more time. i couldn't hear the keyboard part as well this past time, so play out wonpil-ah." sungjin orders, the rest of the band groaning in frustration.

wonpil nods tiredly and apologizes, sungjin counting them off once again.

but even as music fills the room again, wonpil doesn't process that they've started again until it stops abruptly. wonpil's head snaps up in realization and he finds the rest of his band staring at him with annoyed expressions.

"hello!? why didn't you come in!?" sungjin snaps.

wonpil retreats into himself, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. he really doesn't like it when sungjin raises his voice at him. and he really doesn't like the sudden attention that it brings to him.

"i-i'm sorry. i didn't realize that we'd started." wonpil says quietly, looking down at his feet to avoid sungjin's stern gaze.

"are you serious? are you telling me we're really going to have to restart just because you didn't notice that we started the song!?" jae says in frustration.

and it hits wonpil right where it hurts. he looks up to jae a lot and constantly strives to impress him, so he feels the most embarrassed when jaehyung is disappointed or upset with him, even more so then when sungjin is. wonpil holds back tears.

"i-i'm really sorry. i-i promise i'll do better this next time." wonpil says weakly.

he notices younghyun shoot him a worried glance, but ignores it, not wanting the elder to know he's upset. it's embarrassing for wonpil to react so sensitively over something so small. he knows that realistically, his bandmates understand that all of them have off days sometimes and that wonpil isn't normally like this, but he still feels terrible for holding them back in rehearsal.

"one more time for wonpil, everyone." sungjin says, wonpil feeling the lump in his throat to become harder and harder to swallow.

they restart again but this time wonpil is so flustered that he flubs the note to his entrance and forgets the lyrics. he frantically tries to cover it up but sungjin cuts him off angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

"for fucks sake wonpil! get it right!" he yells.

wonpil flinches at the volume, feeling his eyes widen and his cheeks turn crimson, the keyboardist trying desperately to keep his tears from falling.

"please hyung. get it right this time. i want to go home." dowoon mumbles.

"i agree, but we're not leaving until i hear you nail that entrance. you can't be messing up like that on stage unless you want us to get torn apart by management." sungjin says sternly.

wonpil nods weakly, finding it difficult to swallow or breathe correctly. he's not going to be able to stop himself from crying. dowoon getting upset at him was the final straw.

the lump in his throat only grows bigger when sungjin restarts the song once again.

wonpil does his best to come in, but the second he sings the first note his voice breaks, a choked sob escaping him.

he falls on his knees, trying to catch his breath as the tears continue to stream down his face. he's beyond humiliated. it's been a horrible week and he feels all the emotions he's been repressing come out at once, only leading him to cry harder and harder as he tries to calm down.

sungjin immediatley cuts them off and the room goes silent, the rest of the members staring at wonpil in shock, the guilt immediately hitting them.

it was obvious that wonpil hadn't been his usually chirpy self recently, and they all knew in the back of their minds that wonpil had been acting weird, but since they were all too busy with their own problems nobody took the time to check up on him until it was too late. they hadn't meant to push him past his breaking point.

"wonpillie? are you okay? i didn't mean to yell at you. i was just frustrated. let's stop for the night." sungjin says softly, which only makes wonpil cry harder.

because he knows sungjin didn't mean to. he knows that sungjin has the heaviest load on his chest. and he knows that sungjin is only nitpicky because he wants to avoid management getting upset at them. because sungjin prefers it when management yells at him instead, not wanting their harsh words to effect the members negatively. sungjin is a great leader and wonpil doesn't want him to feel like it was his fault fault that wonpil had a breakdown. it was really wonpil's fault for bottling up his emotions for so long. he should've talked to someone instead of staying quiet. he probably worried them worse by doing this.

wonpil can't even manage to respond, younghyun getting up and rubbing wonpil's back soothingly.

"how about me and you go to the bathroom to calm down, pillie?" he asks softly.

younghyun has always been the best at calming wonpil down when he gets like this.

he quickly helps wonpil off the floor and wraps arm around him, leading the younger gently down the hall and into the restroom.

when the door closes behind them younghun hugs him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder, body heaving as he hyperventilates slightly, the younger trying desperately to calm down his breathing.

"you're okay. i've got you. you'll be okay. take deep breathes. i've got you, take as much time as you need." younghyun says smoothly.

and wonpil does just that, knowing that he's safe with youngyun. 

he's been through so much with younghyun.

they went through being trainees together. they almost debuted in got7 together. they were in 5live together. they were together when congratulations was approved as their debut song after writing over a hundred songs that were denied. and they were together when they played their first debut show, a night that wonpil will never forget. it was the day he realized he was in love with younghyun.

there were days where they didn't know if they would ever make it. if their hard work would ever actually pay off in the end. but they always went through it together. younghyun has been there through all the rough patches in wonpil's life. he was there when no one else was. and in return wonpil made sure younghyun never felt alone. on the nights that younghyun had to stay up to meet deadlines, wonpil would always there to keep him company. often times not even a word was spoken, but wonpil knew that younghyun appreciated the company it even when he didn't outwardly say it. wonpil is sure that him and younghyun are twin flames.

but younghyun confuses wonpil.

he knows that to some degree, younghyun also likes him, as they do stuff that friends don't normally do.

the first time that somethings happens, it was wonpil who had initiated it. they had just gotten back from celebrating their latest comeback at the time, both of them a little drunker then usual, wonpil being even more touchy then he had previously ever dared with younghyun. and younghyun had welcomed it, even reciprocating the skinship at times.

it wasn't until they were in wonpil's room alone, sungjin having fallen asleep on the couch, that wonpil worked up the bravery to take it further.

"will you kiss me, hyung?" wonpil had asked.

younghyun had stared at him in shock, wonpil thinking he had made a horrible mistake, but to his surprise younghyun nodded, closing the distance between them.

it had been a good first kiss, gentle and tasteful.

and they would only share more in the months to come.

it would happen randomly, younghyun always being the one to initiate it.

he would come into wonpil's room when nobody else was home, and wonpil would know just by the look on his face what he wanted.

wonpil would lift his covers and younghyun would climb in. they would then make out, more often then that going even further.

wonpil always cherishes those moments.

except for the fact that they never talk about it afterwards.

instead wonpil just wakes up in the morning to find his bed empty, neither of them acknowledging it, going about their day completely normal.

younghyun holds wonpil for quite a while, gently rocking them back and forth until wonpil has calmed down to just sniffles and hiccups, the younger pulling away from the embrace.

"thank you hyunnie." wonpil whispers, looking down at his feet bashfully.

"of course. now lets get you cleaned up." younghyun replies softly.

he tilts wonpil chin up, wiping the tears off his face with both hands. wonpil looks up at him with pink cheeks and younghyun's eyes flicker towards wonpil's lips, younghyun closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. he pulls away and keeps looking at wonpil for a moment before sharply turning around. and just like that the moment is over.

"lets go now, pillie. the other members are probably waiting on us." he says softly.

he opens the door and the two walk back into the practice room.

younghyun opens the door and wonpil walks in shyly, not daring to look any of the other members in their eyes. he feels embarrassed over breaking down in front of them. it made the moment awkward and he never likes to dampen the mood like that, preferring to keep the group uplifted and positive.

"i packed up your stuff, pillie hyung." dowoon says quietly, pointing over to his keyboard which has been packaged up correctly, the rest of the band waiting to leave.

"thanks, woonie." wonpil says softly.

he walks over and picks up his music case, the five of them heading back to their dorms.

when they arrive sungjin unlocks the door, turning towards all of them suddenly.

"what do you guys say we watch a movie tonight? your choice, pil-ah." sungjin says bashfully.

its his way of apologizing.

"sure hyung." wonpil says, shooting him a smile to let him know the gesture is appreciated.

wonpil chooses a movie, the five of them settling down in the living room.

him, younghyun, and dowoon all share the couch, younghyun quick to sit next to wonpil, putting butterflies in wonpil's stomach. younghyun has been particularly sweet today.

sungjin and jaehyung take the armchairs opposite the couch, jaehyung turning on the movie.

throughout the movie, younghyun moves closer and closer to wonpil, their bodies touching. younghyun puts a hand on wonpil's thigh under the blankets, wonpil's heart nearly stopping. it beats wildly in his chest, wonpil surprised at the unusually bold gesture. its not like younghyun, especially not in the presence of the other members. but its dark and their members are highly fixated on the movie, so there's almost no way for them to get caught. wonpil gently places his hand over younghyun's, tracing small patterns on it.

when the movie finishes, wonpil looks over to see sungjin and dowoon asleep on the couch. he smiles fondly at the sight and puts blankets over them so they'll sleep more comfortably. the rest of the members part their ways and wonpil goes into his room.

alone.

he takes a moment to dissect what just happened, his breaths heavy. he's falling so hard. it's becoming more and more painful to not know what him and younghyun are. he wants younghyun to be his. he's so in love with the elder that it physically hurts.

there's a soft knock at the door and wonpil looks up to see younghyun closing the door behind him.

younghyun walks over to him, kissing him roughly. wonpil kisses back desperatley, afraid that if he breaks contact younghyun will leave again and leave him wanting more for weeks. younghyun snakes his hands into his hair and wonpil lets out a whimper.

he pushes wonpil down so he's on top of the younger, continuing to make out with him.

they break apart to catch a breath and wonpil looks up into his eyes, awestricken by the elder's beauty.

"i love you" wonpil blurts out.

younghyun stares back in shock, wearing the same expression he did the day that wonpil asked him to kiss him. silence hangs heavy in the air. wonpil feels his chest beating violently as he awaits a response.

"i love you too." younghyun finally replies.

"what are we then?" wonpil says.

"i'm not sure, pillie." younghyun says softly.

"i want to be exclusive, hyung." wonpil pleads.

"okay, s-so as boyfriends?" younghyun asks nervously.

wonpil cant read him. 

"do you not want to?" he asks, his stomach churning.

"of course i do idiot. it's always been exclusive for me. i was just waiting until you finally said something." younghyun says, leaning in to kiss wonpil.


End file.
